Toons 2 (Cars 2) (Justin Quintanilla)
Cast * Mater - Blu (Rio) * Lightning McQueen - Ted (The Lorax) * Finn McMissile - Soren (Legend of The Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * Holley Shiftwell - Jewel (Rio) * Francesco Bernoulli - Jack Frost (Rise of The Guardians) * Miles Axlerod - Von Talon (Valiant) * Professor Zundapp - Mr. Greene (Norm of the North) * Grem - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) (2016) * Acer - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who) * Rod Redline - Oscar (Shark Tale) * Luigi and Guido - Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) * Fillmore - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) * Sarge - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) * Sally Carrera - Audrey (The Lorax) * Ramone - Manny (Ice Age) * Flo - Ellie (Ice Age:The Meltdown) * Sheriff - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Lizzie - Fiona (Shrek) * Mack - Ferdinand Other cast * Agent Leland Turbo - Rango * Crabby - Bailey (Finding Dory) * Tony Trihull - Don Lino (Shark Tale) * Combat Ship - Frankie (Shark Tale) * Lemon Cars - Octopi (Penguins of Madagascar), Mandrake, Dagda and Bufo (Epic) * Otis - Buck Cluck (Chicken Little) * Mel Dorado - Bigweld (Robots) * Lewis Hamilton - Wreck-It Ralph * Jeff Gorvette - Fix-It Felix, Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) * Darrell Cartrip - Tulio (The Road To El Dorado) * Brent Mustangburger - Alfred Pennyworth (The Lego Batman Movie) * David Hobbscap - Big Z (Surf's Up) * W.G.P. Racers - Flynn Rider (Tangled), Hiccup (How To Train Your Dragon), Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania), Wallace (Wallace and Gromit), Addie McAlister (The Emoji Movie) and Nod (Epic) * Siddeley - Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) * Tomber - Verne (Over the Hedge) * Ivan - Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) * Uncle Topolino - Don Carlton (Monsters University) * Mama Topolino - Mrs. Squibbles (Monsters University) * Alexander Hugo - Commander Peepers (Wander Over Yonder) * Victor Hugo - Linnux (Rock Dog) * J. Curby Gremlin - Hans (Frozen) * Tubbs Pacer - Chester V (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) * Vladimir Trunkov - Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) * The Queen - Queen Butterfly (Star vs The Forces of Evil) * Mia and Tia - Joy and Sadness (Inside Out) Scenes * Toons 2 (Cars 2) (Justin Quintanilla) part 1 - Communique/Meet Soren/Escape * Toons 2 (Cars 2) (Justin Quintanilla) part 2 - Radiator Springs * Toons 2 (Cars 2) (Justin Quintanilla) part 3 - Blu Calls in * Toons 2 (Cars 2) (Justin Quintanilla) part 4 - Travel Montage * Toons 2 (Cars 2) (Justin Quintanilla) part 5 - Party * Toons 2 (Cars 2) (Justin Quintanilla) part 6 - The Meet/Bathroom * Toons 2 (Cars 2) (Justin Quintanilla) part 7 - Villain's Lair * Toons 2 (Cars 2) (Justin Quintanilla) part 8 - Japan Broadcast/First Lap * Toons 2 (Cars 2) (Justin Quintanilla) part 9 - Blu's Date * Toons 2 (Cars 2) (Justin Quintanilla) part 10 - Victory Lane/Ted's Angry with Blu * Toons 2 (Cars 2) (Justin Quintanilla) part 11 - The Airport/Blu's Note * Toons 2 (Cars 2) (Justin Quintanilla) part 12 - Agent Blu * Toons 2 (Cars 2) (Justin Quintanilla) part 13 - Paris * Toons 2 (Cars 2) (Justin Quintanilla) part 14 - Jewel's Big Ideas * Toons 2 (Cars 2) (Justin Quintanilla) part 15 - Don Carlton * Toons 2 (Cars 2) (Justin Quintanilla) part 16 - Spy Train * Toons 2 (Cars 2) (Justin Quintanilla) part 17 - Porto Corsa * Toons 2 (Cars 2) (Justin Quintanilla) part 18 - Infiltrating the Casino * Toons 2 (Cars 2) (Justin Quintanilla) part 19 - Villain Heads * Toons 2 (Cars 2) (Justin Quintanilla) part 20 - Blu Warns Ted/Blu's Flashback * Toons 2 (Cars 2) (Justin Quintanilla) part 21 - Big Bentley * Toons 2 (Cars 2) (Justin Quintanilla) part 22 - The Bomb * Toons 2 (Cars 2) (Justin Quintanilla) part 23 - London Chase * Toons 2 (Cars 2) (Justin Quintanilla) part 24 - Buckingham Palace * Toons 2 (Cars 2) (Justin Quintanilla) part 25 - Knighting Ceremony/Epilouge * Toons 2 (Cars 2) (Justin Quintanilla) part 26 - End Credits Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu as Mater Ted pic 1.png|Ted as Lightning McQueen Jewel-jewel-from-rio-the-movie-30539941-1000-563.jpg|Jewel as Holley Shiftwell Audrey.png|Audrey as Sally Carrera Jack Frost.jpg|Jack Frost as Francesco Bernoulli V_curry.jpg|Von Talon as Miles Axelrod Mr grenne.png|Mr Grenne as Profesor Zundapp Vlad Vlad-I-Koff.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff as Acer oscar-shark-tale-fintastic-fun-7.42.jpg|Oscar as Rod Reline Mike Wazowski and Sulley.jpg|Sulley and Mike as Luigi and Guido d6a6ccd87ed9026128657ebc8304da2.jpg|Rodney Cooperbottom Zootopia Bogo render.png|Chief Bogo as Sarge 421px-Manny (close up).jpg|Manny as Ramone Ellie ice age 4.png|Ellie as Flo Misterkrabs3d.png|Mr Krabs as Sheriff Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:Cars 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs